Kisah Sang Putri
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Rumah yang angker itu dihuni oleh seorang "Putri yang terkurung dalam kandang". Tak ada seorang pun yang mau mendekatinya, namun, sepertinya garis takdir mengharuskanku memasuki rumah itu.


**~Kisah Sang Putri~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo**

**Pairing : Himeka X Jin**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Jin Kuga ; Himeka Kujo ; Q-chan**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, OOT, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah FanFic pertama saya yang menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga, jadi saya sangat menantikan kritikan dan masukkan kalian semua**

**.**

**.**

**~Kisah Sang Putri~ (c) Invea**

.

.

Namanya Himeka, gadis cilik yang tinggal di rumah yang jauh lebih mirip dengan istana itu. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya _"Putri yang terkurung dalam kandang"_. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya secara dekat. Kabarnya ia sama sekali belum pernah keluar rumah.

Rumahnya sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari sebuah istana-istana dalam dongeng. Walau begitu, rumah itu tampak sedikit angker dari luar. Tak ada yang mendekati rumah tersebut, termasuk aku, Jin Kuga. Walaupun aku seorang laki-laki, aku masih saja merinding setiap melewati rumah itu.

.

.

Sore ini, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa aku harus melewati rumah angker itu. Aku sedikit berlari-lari kecil sembari menendang bola sepak yang ku bawa. Namun, sial sekali! Aku terlalu keras menendang bola itu hingga bola sepaknya terpental melewati pagar tinggi yang membatasi rumah angker itu.

Sempat terpikir olehku membiarkan bola sepak yang terlanjur masuk ke pekarangan rumah angker tersebut. Namun, bola sepak itu sangat berharga, itu hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-5 dari ibuku. Ku tatap kembali rumah angker itu. Entah mengapa rumah itu sekarang jauh kelihatan angker dari yang sebelumnya. Aku pun menelan lidah. Bimbang antara memasuki rumah itu atau tidak.

Setelah hampir 10 menit aku termenung, terpaku di tengah jalan, dengan membulatkan tekad, aku pun memasuki rumah itu. Ku buka pagar rumah itu perlahan.

KRIIIET! Terdengar decitan keras saat aku menggeserkan pagar rumah itu. Decitan yang sangat tidak enak untuk di dengar. Kebimbangan kembali menggelayuti hatiku. Aku semakin ragu untuk memasuki tumah itu. Tetapi, jika mengingat belaian kasih ibundaku, ku beranikan kaki kecil ini untuk terus melangkah.

"Pe… Permisi…" Ucapku pelan. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, aku pun mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah itu.

Tak tampak angker jika dilihat dari dalam. Tampak ada berpuluh macam bunga yang dirawat dengan baik. Ada bunga matahari, anggrek, sedap malam, dahlia, mawar, melati, dandelium, dan masih banyak jenis-jenis bunga lain yang berwarna-warni menghiasi halaman rumahnya yang sangat besar.

Tampak pula sebuah kolam ikan, dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Sungguh, dari dalam, rumah ini jauh lebih terlihat seperti rumah idaman.

Mataku berbinar-binar menatap keindahan rumah yang ditempati putri yang terkurung itu. Decak kagum membanjir, seolah tak pernah berhenti pujian keluar terlontar dari mulutku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keunguan tampak tergerai. Kulitnya yang putih di hiasi dengan bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Tergugup aku melihatnya, dia sangat cantik bak permaisuri yang ada di dalam dongeng.

"Na… Namaku Jin… Jin Kuga…" Jawabku gugup. Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Aku berdebar-debar melihat kecantikannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya dengan heran. Wajahnya yang polos membuatku sangat terpesona.

"A… Anu, aku ma.. mau… Me… Mengambil bola sepak…" Jawabku dengan sangat malu. Dia kemudian membulatkan mulutnya seraya mengatakan oh. Kemudian dia membawakan bola sepak itu padaku.

"Terima kasih…" Ujarku sembari mengambil bola sepak dari tangannya. Ya Tuhan, tangannya halus sekali. Kukunya yang lentik tampak ia hias dengan sangat indah dan menawan.

Aku terdiam mematung memandanginya. Ia menatapku penuh keheranan. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian berlari pergi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku melewati istana Himeka itu. Kali ini, dengan sengaja aku menendang bola sepakku agar memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan begitu, aku mempunyai alasan untuk memasuki rumahnya.

KOMPRYANG! Di luar dugaan, rupanya Himeka sedang meminum teh di taman. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, bola sepak yang ku tendang mengenai cangkir teh nya. Dengan senyum masam, dia pun mengambil bola sepakku.

Aku tertunduk malu menghadapinya. Dia tampak sedikit marah atas kelakuanku.

"Lain kali hati-hati donk!" Ujarnya kesal. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, tapi entah kenapa semua yang hendak ku katakan tercekat di tenggorokanku.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah kepala pelayan menghampiri kami. Ia tampak sangat cemas mendengar suara cangkir teh Himeka yang pecah.

"Nona Himeka, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja ko, Kyuu~chan!" Jawab Himeka. Aku hanya tertunduk.

"Nona, siapa dia?" Tanya kepala pelayan itu ketika melihatku.

"Dia hanya hendak mengambil bola sepak yang masuk ke pekarangan rumah." Jawab Himeka dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba, BRUK! Himeka terjatuh pingsan. Dengan segera aku menangkapnya. Wajahku kini sangat dekat dengannya. Oh Tuhan, betapa cantiknya dia! Aku terpesona!

Kepala pelayan itu kemudian menggotong Himeka menuju kamar sang Putri. Aku mengikutinya. Aku sangat khawatir akan keadaan Himeka.

Wajah Himeka kini sangat pucat. Aku semakin khawatir akan keadaannya. Melihatku yang sangat cemas, kepala pelayan kemudian mengajakku berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Anak muda, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Saya Jin Kuga." Jawabku dengan sopan.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Himeka?" Aku kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan raut muka yang menampakkan kesedihan. Beliau kemudian berkata padaku, "Himeka memang memiliki penyakit yang parah, ia tidak diizinkan keluar rumah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sejujurnya, dia sangat kesepian tapi orang-orang tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."

"Saya mau kok menjadi temannya.." Ucapku. Kepala pelayan itu tersenyum padaku.

"Datanglah untuk bermain dengannya ke sini setiap hari, dia pasti akan senang."

Aku pun mengangguk pertanda menyetujui permintaan kepala pelayan yang sangat baik itu. Tak lama kemudian Himeka pun tersadar. Aku pun sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya. Himeka tampak sedikit lebih riang. Karena waktu yang sudah malam, akupun kemudian pamit pulang.

.

.

Kini, setiap sore hari aku mempunyai kegiatan rutin untuk mengunjungi Himeka. Terkadang aku sering bolos kegiatan ekstrakulikuler agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. Himeka sering bercerita padaku bahwa dia sering bermimpi pergi ke laut. Dengan gembira, dia selalu menceritakan mimpinya itu. Bagaimana suasana laut, deburan ombak, bahkan ikan yang berenang bebas pun tak luput dari ceritanya. Aku pun berniat membawanya mengunjungi pantai.

.

.

Pada hari itu, tepat hari ulang tahunnya, aku dengan riang mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia tampak berbinar-binar menatapku.

"Jin! Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke-15 lho!" Sahutnya bangga. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dia tampak sangat cantik hari ini.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Seruku. Dia berloncat gembira.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Aku kemudian memakaikan penutup mata padanya. Setelah itu, akupun menggendongnya. Walau agak berat dan tertatih, aku berhasil menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di boncengan sepedaku. Aku pun lantas menaiki sepedaku.

"Pegangan ya!" Pesanku padanya sembari mengayuh sepedaku. Dia tampak sedikit kedinginan diterpa angin. Aku pun memelankan kayuhanku.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai, ku bukakan penutup matanya. Ia tampak berdecak kagum. Dengan mata yang berbinar, ia mengagumi keindahan pantai. Deburan ombak, sengatan matahari dan semilir angin tampak sangat ia nikmati.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Jawabnya senang.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Ujarku sembari mengecup pipinya. Wajahnya kini memerah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku kemudian memegang tangannya. Ia hanya menyembunyikan merah wajahnya. Mentari nampak sangat indah saat terbenam di pantai. Aku kemudian mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

TING TONG! Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahku. Dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, serta piyama yang masih menempel di badan, aku pun membukakan pintu. Betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Himeka yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sore nanti kita pergi ke pantai lagi yuk! Kali ini giliranku yang mengecup pipimu!" Sahutnya. Sontak wajahku memerah malu. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu ia berlari dan menaiki limosin hitamnya menuju istananya.

Apakah yang baru saja ia katakan itu benar? Kalau begitu, apa itu artinya dia menjawab cintaku? Aku kembali berdebar-debar. Tuhan, buatlah dia cinta padaku!

.

.

**~*~The End~*~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


End file.
